The present disclosure generally relates to a control system that is configured to detect when a component is coupled to the control system so that the control system can then calibrate the component for use with the control system.
When a medical device, such as a patient support, is assembled or when it is installed in the field, it may come with standard and optional features. In order for the standard and optional features to be recognized by the medical device control system, and therefore properly operated by the control system, dip switches on the control system are usually manually set. This process tends to be labor-intensive and prone to human error.